<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once again at dawn, we must part by Emerian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800266">once again at dawn, we must part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerian/pseuds/Emerian'>Emerian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hair Braiding, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerian/pseuds/Emerian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something very, very wrong with Atalante's instincts if they aren't alarmed at Pollux's smiles after punching the king's head clean off his shoulders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atalanta | Archer of Red/Pollux | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once again at dawn, we must part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atalante isn’t quite sure when it had started, but it might’ve been when Pollux annihilated King Amykos' head in one punch after he refused to properly follow the laws of hospitality, and all Pollux had to say was, "Oops". She hadn't quite liked the way Pollux kept smiling throughout the ordeal as they proceeded to demolish the Bebryces when they understandably revolted against the Argonauts, but it was a far cry better than unceasing laughter from the others. It's not as if Atalante's worried about potential casualties; combat is just not a game, even if Pollux was a demigod. She can't help mentioning it to her when the opportunity presents itself via Pollux uppercutting someone staying just barely outside the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>"You think so?" Pollux had replied, voice easy and warm, and Atalante fled the conversation before Castor could inflict his presence on her. There is no amount of apples that'll make her willingly suffer him.</p>
<p>The conversation doesn't pick back up until well after the Argonauts reconvene on the ship. At dinner, a time when no man’s laws survived the onslaught of famished heroes, Pollux somehow flashes a quick smile at her whenever Atalante’s gaze strays to her before resuming talking with Castor. It’s not that Atalante had grudgingly assured Medea about trying harder in befriending the others, but she is almost completely sure that this is not the way to go about making friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Atalante.” Pollux scrutinizes Atalante’s grungy hair even as she pointedly turns away and continues brushing her hair. But she continues leaning against a nearby boulder long enough to see Atalante fail in hiding a yawn. “Did you have trouble sleeping? I'd tell Asclepius before he gets the wrong idea, you know." </p>
<p>“I am quite fine.”</p>
<p>She needn't tease Atalante. There is no one else on this ship who is more aware, so knowing of this fragile mortality every human bears like a chain around their neck. Jason comes close, but he has the benefit of being born male. </p>
<p>With her head slightly tilted, Pollux says, "Why not leave things to me or Medea for once? I want to try my hand at braiding, too." She shook out her curls meaningfully. Atalante almost cringes away at her pleading eyes. "My hair just won't grow long like yours." </p>
<p>...how can she be jealous? Sea spray, sweat, blood — they all contribute to her hair’s lack of silkiness, but Atalante knows her time in the woods have left their mark on her in body and soul.</p>
<p>Pollux’s flaxen hair is like woven gold. </p>
<p>“...no, I suppose not,” she finds herself saying and reluctantly hands the comb over. She was ensnared by one of Pollux’s staring contests before and knows better than to draw it out. "So long as you do not invite Castor." </p>
<p>Pollux laughs in understanding. Sand crunches almost ominously behind Atalante when she kneels behind her and gathers a section of her hair. It's hard not to be wary of her; experience so far has taught Atalante that the more troublesome twin is inches from her vulnerable neck. But her fingers are swift but gentle to the point where Atalante only feels a slight pressure at the back of her head. </p>
<p>”I don’t understand why Medea says your hair is like a bird’s nest,” Pollux comments idly. “More like ‘can be.’ A bath would fix things up, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>How blunt. But it’s not like Pollux made it out to be an insult. She likes this barbless honesty.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go so far as to compare them to a bird’s nest. Nests are far more complex than you‘d assume.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I think I understand. It’s almost impressive how birds have so little to work with, but they’ll give it all they’ve got.” What sounds like nostalgia in her tone stills her hands, mid-brush. </p>
<p>Atalante can’t help pausing too. Pollux and vulnerability are not compatible, not from what she's seen. It still begs the question of why her of all people gets to be the lucky observer. "...It sounds as though it reminds you of something." </p>
<p>“You could say that.” Pollux doesn’t elaborate, but that’s alright.</p>
<p>Now, if only Atalante can quell the raised hairs on her arms. But when cool knuckles brush her neck when Pollux starts on a braid, Atalante doesn’t quite succeed in hiding an instinctual jerk. Her fingers flex in need of guiding her arrows to Tauropolos.</p>
<p>“Oh my, are you nervous? That was not my intention.”</p>
<p>“I should hope that I've nothing to fear from an ally.” she wishes that was true and forces herself to relax again.</p>
<p>She knows others would focus on the curve of Pollux’s waist, her lips, and whatever it is about the female body that entices others to claim possession. Nothing rises to the surface upon seeing her beauty, but it’s not anymore wondrous than seeing a particularly nice sunset. For her, it is the kind melody that is Pollux’s voice. The determination she calls on to ride out the storm. Atalante can respect strength. But not just the physical kind; is it not heroic to also stick to one’s beliefs? Pollux’s strong enough to be compassionate in this cutthroat world. </p>
<p>The answer seems to satisfy her, as Pollux's ministrations gain a more careful touch as she hums a quiet tune. The silence that soon falls isn’t oppressive. It is as steady as the waves lapping against the ship, under the sunrise’s pink and blue hues. It’s nice, breathing in crisp, cool air and Pollux unintentionally watching her back. They sit there on the beach, just like that. Atalante thinks she can slip back into the last vestiges of drowsiness. But before she knows it, Pollux is finished, beaming down at her when Atalante turns around. </p>
<p>She is momentarily blinded by Pollux’s not-so-metaphorical brightness.</p>
<p>”How do you like it? Tell me if there’s something you don’t like, so I know not to do it next time!” She calls over her shoulder, already skipping away further down the beach. Had a shell caught her attention? </p>
<p>But next time? Well, Atalante thinks as she rises, it...wouldn’t be so bad to keep this going. She shakes out her head, feeling some individual braids and two – <em>twintails.<br/></em></p>
<p>Her cheeks haven’t burned from embarrassment for so long. And they won’t, when she catches up to a now sprinting Pollux.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pollux!”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out, but oh well. Though I do wanna write a sequel later.</p>
<p>Flowers for Eve will be updated next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>